knightsofthecrystalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
Classes represent the avatar your character uses in the game. Selecting a class offers a boost to your base defense / attack stats, as well as granting you a special skill unique to that class. Skills include improving your battle strength, improving the drop-rate of items, increasing your max AP or BP, and other useful bonuses. Within each class, there are six cards you can equip. There are two genders (three cards per class) that determine the stats the card bestows. While female cards have more defense, male ones have more attack. Card rarity also increases the class' stats and improves the quality of the class' skill. Before the Ultimate Job System update, there where artifacts for each class you attained after completing a specific collection, now those are unattainable. ''Notes: '' *''All Skills are based on the cards when they are still level 1.'' For all class, level 30 stats are 2.5 times initial stats rounded down with various increase on class effect every certain level. *''Skills progress at :'' **''level 10,19 and 28 (3 upgrades) for Normal cards, '' **''level 7, 13, 19 and 25 (4 upgrades) for Bronze, '' **''level 7, 13, 19, 25, and 28 (5 upgrades) for Silver, '' **''level 5, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ? (6 upgrades) for Gold,'' **''level ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, and ? (7 upgrades) for Ultimate'', **''level 15, 25 (2 upgrades) for Witch/Jack-o'-Lantern', '''and **''level 11, 19, 26 (3 upgrades) for Merman/Mermaid, Chaos Lord, and Magic Warrior.'' *''In the Arena, cards follow a rock/scissor/paper rule, Armed type is stronger than Magic type, Magic type is stronger than Bare-Hand type, and Bare-Hand type is stronger than Armed type. Hence, this can be outruled by a significant difference in stats and/or the trigger of abilities.'' Novice ' ' ' ﻿'This is the default class when you begin the game. Card Type: Normal Artifact Stat: None Skill: None Boss Attack: Smash Machinist ' ' Card Type: Normal ' ' Artifact Stats: ATK+10 DEF+15 Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests. Boss Attack: Magic Fighter ' ' Card Type: Normal ' ' Artifact Stats: ATK+4 DEF+2 Skill: Increase Max BP Boss Attack: Smash Healer ' ' Card Type: Normal ''' '''Artifact Stats: ATK+5 DEF+6 Skill: Reduce expenses for using Recovery. Boss Attack: Heal Monk ' ' Card Type: Normal ''' '''Artifact Stats: ATK+10 DEF+9 Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from battles. Boss Attack: Smash Archer ' Card Type:' Normal Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max AP. Boss Attack: Smash Warrior Card Type: Normal Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Battle Strength when making an attack. Boss Attack: Smash Thief ' ' Card Type: Bronze ''' '''Artifact Stats: ATK+21 DEF+20 Skill: Increase GP earned in quests. Boss Attack: Smash Dark Knight ' ' Card Type: Bronze ' ' Artifact Stats: ATK+30 DEF+19 Skill: Increase battle strength when making an attack. Boss Attack: Smash Paladin ' ' Card Type: Bronze ' ' Artifact Stats: ATK+15 DEF+19 Skill: Increase battle strength when being attacked Boss Attack: Heal Conjurer ' ' Card Type: Bronze''' ' '''Artifact Stats:' ATK+29 DEF+28 Skill: Increase total members while using this job. Boss Attack: Magic Alchemist ' ' Card Type: Bronze ' ' Artifact Stats: ATK+35 DEF+50 Skill: Increase Max AP Boss Attack: Magic Merman/Mermaid ' ' Card Type: Bronze ''' '''Artifact Stats: ATK+53 DEF+34 Skill: Increase EXP earned in quests. Boss Attack: Heal Samurai ' ' ' Card Type:' Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+39 DEF+26 Skill: Increase GP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Chaos Lord ' ' Card Type: Bronze Artifact Stats: ATK+49 DEF+32 Skill: Increase EXP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Ninja ' ' Card Type: Silver ' ' Artifact Stats: ATK+37 DEF+36 Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from battles. Boss Attack: Smash Gunner ' ' Card Type: Silver ' ' Artifact Stats: ATK+45 DEF+45 Skill: Reduce damage taken when fighting battles. Boss Attack: Magic Soldier ' ' Card Type: Silver ' ' Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max BP Boss Attack: Smash HINT: Abilities don't work properly at the moment (09.06.2011) Ability at 30 (gender Male): Fatal Shot (Attack 110% up) Super Monk ' ' Card Type: Silver ' ' Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests. Boss Attack: Smash Sky Pirate ' ' Card Type: Silver ' ' Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests and battles. Boss Attack: Smash Hermetics ' ' Card Type: Silver ' ' Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max AP and Max BP Boss Attack: Magic Onimusya ' ' Card Type: Silver ' ' Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase GP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Jack-o'-Lantern/Witch ' ' Card Type: Silver ' ' Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase progress rate in quests. Boss Attack: Magic Wizard Card Type: Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max BP and EXP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Magic Note: Unlike Chaos Lord, this card level up only increase Max BP, EXP earned remain +1 at level 30. Dragoon ' ' Card Type: Gold ' ' Artifact Stats: ATK+33 DEF+20 Skill: Increase battle strength when making an attack. Boss Attack: Smash Black Mage ' ' Card Type: Gold ' ' Artifact Stats: ATK+48 DEF+5 Skill: Increase Max BP. Boss Attack: Magic White Knight ' ' Card Type: Gold ' ' Artifact Stats: ATK+20 DEF+35 Skill: Increase battle strength when being attacked. Boss Attack: Heal Sniper ' ' Card Type: Gold ' ' Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max AP. Boss Attack: Magic Battle Master ' ' Card Type: Gold ' ' Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Max BP and EXP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Note: Unlike Chaos Lord, this card level up only increase Max BP, EXP earned remain +1 at level 30. Master Monk ' ' Card Type: Gold ' ' Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from battles. Boss Attack: Smash Master Thief ' ' Card Type: Gold ' ' Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests. Boss Attack: Smash Templar ' ' Card Type: Ultimate ' ' Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Members Limit while equipped. Boss Attack: Heal Heavy Dragoon ' ' Card Type: Ultimate ' ' Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Total Members while using this Job. Boss Attack: Smash Note: This is different from Templar, does NOT 'exceed the 501 member limit when fighting. Sage ' ''' '''Card Type: Ultimate ' ' Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase odds of receiving items from quests and battles. Boss Attack: Magic 'Special Merge' Special Merge is the process of merging two specific level 30 cards of the same gender to create a new class. The new class will take on the quality of the first card selected in the merge, and it will take on the ability of the second card selected. The resulting new card will be of the same gender, the same quality as the first selected card. The new card will also have an ability specific the the new class, and a second ability from the second card chosen. All new special merges begin at level 1. Currently there are three known special merges available. *Magic Warrior: Resulting from the combination of Fighter and Healer *Pirate: Resulting from the combination of Marman/Mermaid and Thief *Berserker: Resulting from the combination of a Onimusya and Soldier Magic Warrior Card Type: Bronze Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase EXP earned in battles. Boss Attack: Smash Pirate Card Type: Silver Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase GP earned in quests and battles. Boss Attack: Smash Berserker Card Type: Gold Artifact Stats: None Skill: Increase Battle Strength when making an attack. Boss Attack: Smash